


Touch Starved

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Father Figures, Kissing, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Skin Hunger, Tender Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: Achilles had always watched Zagreus from the sidelines, kept an eye on him as his mentor, but it bothered him that no one else noticed that Zagreus was a tactile person. The prince's health declines as the others of the House of Hades neglect to give or receive touch, and Achilles grows worried as Zagreus grows fragile.Patroclus suggests that Achilles, as the man Zagreus admires most, should consider sleeping with him; so long as the prince is willing.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 324





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever not let anyone touch you because you're apparently so touch starved that skin to skin contact feels like it burns your skin and hugs make you cry? This is for you.

Zagreus had first caught Achilles concern after watching Hades interact with him from the sidelines, taking note of how curt the man was with his child, and how he shrugged him off in favour of his work. It wasn't his place to say anything, especially since Hades was being more than accommodating in regards to his contract, but Achilles couldn't help but worry.

He watched as Zagreus tried time and time again to get his father's attention, succeeding only to draw his ire, so he tried turning to others for affection. Nyx was kindhearted and encouraging, but she was preoccupied with her own work, and her other, more dramatic children demanded her attention more often than not; leaving her interactions with Zagreus brief.

Achilles noticed how his hand trailed after her whenever she faded away, seeking to physically connect with her.

Hypnos was too distracted to give Zagreus a lot of attention, and he had a habit of curling in on himself like a cat, perfectly content to stay within his own personal space. Zagreus' touches always startled him, as if he didn't understand why they were needed. Zagreus stopped trying to touch Hypnos over time, growing upset with himself for scaring his friend.

Thanatos was the same as his twin, in that he didn't understand the need for the physical contact, and one day during one of his mood swings he called the behaviour 'foolish and unnecessary'. Zagreus apologized, and stopped trying to touch people after that.

It seemed odd to Achilles that no one else noticed that Zagreus thrived on touch, but perhaps it wasn't something that was common for the gods, or the Chthonic ones at the very least. It wasn't uncommon for humans to seek touch, to need it, though how much was needed varied from person to person. Zagreus, from what Achilles could tell by the twitch in his fingers as he talked to others, needed it in abundance.

He wasn't a very tactile person in life, save for with his lover, but sometimes Achilles would go out of his way to touch the prince. Nothing unbefitting their relationship; a pat on the shoulder as he praised his progress, or the grasping of hands as he pulled him to his feet, but the touch was enough to send Zagreus' mood soaring. They were all so nonchalant that Achilles didn't think Zagreus understood what was happening to him; didn't put two and two together.

Achilles could see him falling in love from a mile away, long before Zagreus started trying to understand his feelings, unsure of what he was craving from Achilles; a father figure or a lover.

But Achilles was still in love with Patroclus, and he always would be.

The confession came in the way of bottles of nectar, and after the fifth, Achilles decided it was time to address the issue and let Zagreus down easy.

“I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression lad, but my heart belongs to another.”

It took Zagreus a few moments to process the rejection.

“I...figured that might be the case, but please don't think I'm just trying to buy your affection. I've no ulterior motive; I just want to treat a friend.” Zagreus answered, his smile and tone both soft, but the slump in his shoulders gave his disappointment away.

Time flowed strangely in the underworld, but quite a time after being reunited with Patroclus, Achilles noticed that some of the other denizens of the House of Hades were starting to lash out at Zagreus, growing tired of his constant escape attempts, and it was taking a toll on the prince. He kept up his cheery attitude as best as he could, but he was uncharacteristically sensitive and much too eager to please, meaning he wouldn't bother to defend himself from Megaera's sharp comments or Hypnos' snide remarks, accidental as they may be.

His feet burned pale, and his eyes were quick to water, which Zagreus insisted was because of how dry they got in Asphodel, but Achilles knew what was happening.

Zagreus' lifetime of being touch starved was starting to take its toll on his mind and body, and he no longer had the strength to suffer through the negativity and ridicule of those around him.

It broke Achilles' heart, but he didn't know what more he could do to help beyond the small touches they shared, which were becoming few and far between now that Zagreus was withdrawing into himself.

The answer came from Patroclus.

“Bed him.” he said casually as they walked along the Lethe, as if the answer was obvious.

“You...want us to bed him?” Achilles repeated in disbelief. “I...I'm willing, if you and he are.”

“I don't think he needs me.” Patroclus said at length, taking up his lover's hand and threading their fingers together. “He needs you. You're his surrogate father, are you not?”

“I...wouldn't phrase it as such.” Achilles scolded, though there was little bite behind his words. The adoration he received from the young man, and how he always came to Achilles to share his triumphs and worries were proof enough that there could be some truth in Patroclus' words.

“His nurturer, then.” Patroclus corrected, waving his free hand noncommittally. “Call it what you will, but the fact remains that you're the only one who's noticed he's suffering. If you offer your help, he will take it.”

Achilles was willing to try.

His chance came what could have been a few days later, when Zagreus stumbled his way out of the Styx and headed straight to Achilles. Achilles was happy to see the prince's eyes light up upon seeing him, just as they always did.

“How did it go, lad?” Achilles asked.

“I'm having trouble with the Hydra again.” Zagreus sighed as he ruffled his hair, trying to shake out the last drops of the river. “I...I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I thought it might have been exhaustion, but I can't sleep, and I can't focus on anything, and I feel like...” he trailed off and looked away from Achilles guiltily.

“I'm sorry Sir. Didn't mean to go off on a rant like that.” he said meekly, peeking his eyes back towards his mentor.

Achilles smiled softly, the gesture immediately calming the prince.

“It's alright, Zagreus. You've been working very hard for a very long time. I wouldn't blame you for being frustrated.” he said. Zagreus nodded.

“Thank you, Sir.” he said warmly.

“Anytime.” Achilles said earnestly.

They let a brief silence fall between them, and Achilles could feel the desperation radiating off Zagreus as he fidgeted with the hem of his chiton.

“If you've a moment, may I speak with you in private?” Achilles asked. Zagreus looked at him worriedly.

“Yes, of course Sir. Is everything alright?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“I'm alright, Lad.” Achilles reassured, taking some of the fear out of Zagreus' eyes. “May we use your quarters?”

A tinge of pink bloomed across Zagreus' face.

“Of course.” he answered quietly. He went to reach for Achilles' hand, but hesitated; recoiling as if he had overstepped his bounds. “Follow me.”

They quickly made their way to Zagreus' chambers, the prince filled with a sense of urgency that wasn't necessary.

Achilles walked the length of the room, observing the prince's quarters for the first time. Shelves were stuffed to burst with books and a few other items that had found their home there, despite not belonging, and there were quite a few miscellaneous items strewn about the floor; not quite haphazardly, but their placement made the room feel smaller than it was.

Zagreus' bed wasn't untidy, per se, but it was cluttered with too many heavy blankets; their varying lengths and patterns making for a garish display as they were tucked in together to pin excessively large pillows to the mattress. Achilles figured it would be hard to move covered in such things.

It was all so obvious to him: the attempt to make the room less empty, the excessive amount of weight he was trying to put on his body; the prince was trying to simulate the presence of another person. But did Zagreus know what he was doing, or was it subconscious?

“Sorry I don't have anywhere for you to sit. I've never really brought anyone in here before, so...you don't really think about these things until they come up, do you?” Zagreus laughed awkwardly.

“Zagreus.” Achilles said softly, placing a hand on the prince's back. Zagreus melted at the touch, filling Achilles with a bit more confidence, if not a little more heart ache.

Zagreus looked up at him, unaware that his eyes pleaded to Achilles for _something_ as he waited for him to continue.

“...Are you alright, lad?” Achilles asked, soothing his hand across Zagreus' back. Zagreus' leaned into the touch, allowing himself to relax.

“I...don't know.” Zagreus admitted, his cheeks flushing with a bit more colour as Achilles kept rubbing his back. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes, it is. I've...spent so much time watching you throughout the years that I can't help but notice when you're not yourself.” he explained, offering a hand to Zagreus, who took it without hesitation.

Achilles smoothed his thumb over Zagreus' knuckles, stroking them tenderly. Zagreus' adoring, desperate eyes stared back into his as he held Achilles' fingers back.

“I don't mean to make you worry, Sir.” he said quietly. Achilles gave his hand a small squeeze.

“Will you be honest with me, Zagreus?” he asked. Zagreus nodded hesitantly, eyes still fixed on his mentor's.

“Do you really not know what's wrong with you?” he asked softly, removing his hand from the prince's back and placing it on his bare shoulder. “Is there maybe something you're not admitting to yourself, or something you're feeling that seems out of place?”

“I...” Zagreus started, voice wavering slightly as he furrowed his brow in thought. “I keep finding myself thinking _'please'_ , but I don't know why. I'll just start begging over and over again in my mind for...I don't know. I don't know what I want.” his voice cracked, and he was forced to take in a shaky breath.

Achilles slid his hand up from Zagreus' shoulder to his neck and back down again, trying to soothe his nerves. Zagreus sighed at the touch, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

“Touch.” Achilles stated. Zagreus blinked the tears free, forcing them to trickle down his face and cling to his chin.

“What?” he asked, confusion evident in his voice. Achilles moved his hand from Zagreus' shoulder to his face, cupping it gently and swiping a tear away. Zagreus sighed in content, his body instantly relaxing with Achilles' touch.

“You've got skin hunger, lad, quite badly at that.” Achilles clarified, caressing Zagreus' cheek with his thumb affectionately. Zagreus tentatively reached up to touch Achilles' arm, running his fingers along it gently.

“Skin hunger...” he repeated thoughtfully as he stroked Achilles' arm. The fingers grazing his skin told Achilles the prince's body was starting to understand, even if his mind was still catching up.

“You're the type that likes to touch and be touched, are you not?” Achilles asked.

“I...suppose I am.” Zagreus answered shyly. “It doesn't happen very often, but...”

Zagreus' breath hitched as he tried to hold back a sob. He squeezed Achilles' hand and dug his fingers into his arm.

“I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm getting so upset.” he whimpered. Achilles shook his head.

“Don't be, lad.” he said quietly as he pulled Zagreus a little closer. “You haven't satiated this hunger so long as I've known you. This must be a bit overwhelming.”

Zagreus nodded.

“Do you need me to stop?” Achilles asked, loosening his hold on Zagreus.

“No!” Zagreus cried out, tightening his grip on Achilles' arm. Their eyes went wide, both equally surprised by the prince's outburst. “...Unless I'm overstepping, Sir.”

Achilles gave Zagreus' hand a reaffirming squeeze.

“Not at all.” He said, letting it go to let his hand slide up the prince's arm, slow and gentle, “Just promise me you'll tell me when it's too much.”

“What if what I need is too much?” Zagreus asked, his voice trembling. “I-I don't want to cross any boundaries, or come between-”

“Patroclus and I?” Achilles interrupted, running his hand back down Zagreus' arm. Zagreus firmed his lips and nodded. “I wouldn't be here without his blessing. He's worried about you too.”

Zagreus' breath hitched as he loosened his grip on Achilles, relief and desperation clear on his face.

“Do you need my touch?” Achilles asked.

“Yes.” Zagreus whispered.

Achilles leaned in to rest their foreheads together as he smiled warmly, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening slightly. Achilles' breath tickled Zagreus' face as their noses touched, the warmth ghosting over his lips, tempting them to part. The hand on the prince's arm slid up to rest on his neck, holding it gently in its grasp.

Zagreus inhaled, trying to breathe in the warmth from Achilles' lips before they made contact with his. Achilles tilted their heads to fit, pressing their lips together gently, allowing Zagreus to adjust to the delicate heat blooming against him. A shiver ran through Zagreus at their tender advance, the soft shift guiding his willing lips to kiss back slowly. Achilles deepened the kiss, moistening their lips, leading Zagreus into caressing their tongues together.

The kiss took over Zagreus' senses; the wet sounds sending just as many shivers through him as the taste of his mentor on his tongue, and the heat of his mouth against his was creeping throughout his whole body. He whined weakly as he clutched to Achilles' cloak, trying to pull him in closer than he already was. Tears streamed down his face, moistening Achilles' thumb and slipping past their lips, the taste of salt mixing in their tongues.

Achilles broke the kiss softly, slowly.

“Are you alright?” he whispered against the prince's lips.

“Please, don't stop.” Zagreus warbled. “Please.”

Achilles gave him a short, soft kiss before pulling away. He ran his thumb over Zagreus' lips, resting it in the middle to press against the wet flesh.

“Shall we move to the bed?” he asked. Zagreus nodded. “Go on, I'll disrobe.”

Zagreus reluctantly backed away, allowing Achilles to start removing his clothing as he stared on. The back of his legs hit the edge of his bed, and he fell into it as he watched the cloak slide down Achilles' body to pool at his feet on the floor. The bracers were next, followed by his chest piece, all shed with a speed and expertise that exposed him for the battle hardened warrior that he was. Undoing his belt allowed for the last of his clothing to be shed, the skirt gliding down muscular legs to hide nothing but Achilles' feet from Zagreus.

Achilles grabbed something from within his discarded pocket, slipped out of his sandals and advanced on Zagreus, completely naked. Zagreus flushed as he let his eyes run down Achilles' toned body, admiring his lightly tanned skin, taught muscles and large manhood. Achilles sat beside him, tucking his hair behind his ear and placing something on the bed as he did so.

“May I?” he asked. Zagreus nodded, shimmying backwards to pull himself onto the bed proper. Achilles detached the prince's greaves, finding the metal almost too warm to the touch, and placed them on the floor before moving on to his belt. He unhooked it and placed it beside the greaves, allowing the chiton to fall into its full, formless cut.

Zagreus was leaning into Achilles' touch before it made contact with his body, much too eager for it. Achilles placed his large, warm hand on Zagreus' chest and pushed him onto his back gently, his hand still resting on the bare skin as the prince blinked up at him.

“You'll tell me if it's too much, won't you lad?” Achilles asked softly. Zagreus nodded.

“Yes.” he said after a moment, realizing Achilles wanted to hear him say it aloud.

Achilles smiled at him kindly before letting his hand trail down Zagreus' chest and down to his hips. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Zagreus' pants and pulled them down slowly, over the prince's manhood and down his thighs. He gained speed around his knees, pulling them off quickly to avoid having to touch the fiery flesh of his calves and feet.

Achilles placed his hand on the edge of Zagreus' upper calf, testing the heat right at the edge of flame and flesh, and squeezed gently. A full shiver went through Zagreus' body, followed by a sigh. Achilles traced his fingers to the back of his knee, cupping the leg in his hand, and continued running his hand up to the back of his thigh. He started to massage it, watching Zagreus close his eyes and part his lips as he relaxed into the touch. Achilles used his other hand to pet the inside of Zagreus' thigh, soothing him gently before gliding up past his hip and up his chiton to settle on his bare stomach.

“Shall I remove this?” Achilles asked as he slid his hand up from Zagreus' thigh to his hip, resting it on the warm skin. Zagreus nodded again, sitting up slightly and raising his arms as he allowed Achilles to lift the chiton up over his head by the hem. Achilles dropped it to the floor and pushed Zagreus back onto the bed, his hair curtaining around them as he leaned over him.

His hands fell back onto the prince, starting on his face and slowly working themselves down to his jaw. Achilles ran his thumb along the edge of it, smiling down at Zagreus as the prince blushed; tears dancing in his eyes as they threatened to fall. He stopped his thumb at the prince's chin to slide it up to the corner of his mouth and swipe across his lips.

Zagreus grabbed it, wrapping one hand around Achilles' wrist and the other around his hand. He closed his eyes and kissed Achilles' thumb softly, lifting his hand closer to his mouth to pepper kisses down to his wrist.

Achilles slid his leg over Zagreus' stomach, making sure to gently graze it with his shin, trying to give the prince as much of his skin possible. He rested it as close as he could to Zagreus' body as he straddled him, applying just a little pressure as he pinned him in underneath him.

“You promise me you'll tell me to stop if you need me to, lad?” he asked again.

“Yes, yes I promise.” Zagreus answered, his voice strained and tight. “I trust you.”

“Then I'll take your word on that.” Achilles whispered as he took his hand back from Zagreus, slipping it behind the prince's head to cradle it as he leaned in to kiss him.

He kept it slow, just as before, but he spilled all of his love, care, and worry into it, expressing through touch how much he cared for the prince. Zagreus gasped into his lips and shivered in his grasp as he once again let the older man guide him, greedily taking everything Achilles was giving.

A sob wracked his body, breaking the kiss as it forced their lips apart.

“Are you-”

“Don't stop.” Zagreus begged, interrupting Achilles as he began to tremble. “Please, I need it. I need you.”

His voice broke on the confession.

“I'm here, lad.” Achilles cooed. He kissed Zagreus chastely on the lips, then on the corner of his mouth before moving down his jawline to just beneath his ear. Zagreus stretched his neck, giving Achilles more skin to mark. Achilles grew firmer and slower, drawing the kisses out as Zagreus whimpered and shook, growing stronger all the way to the crook of his neck.

“...Daddy...” Zagreus keened through a violent sob, writhing to get closer to Achilles. A pang shot through Achilles heart as he was overwhelmed with a strange, unidentifiable feeling he could place as neither bad nor good.

“It's okay lad, let it out.” he soothed against the prince's neck. Zagreus cried in earnest, quietly at first as he tried to hold back; his body shaking with the effort. Achilles let his hand move from Zagreus' head to his neck as he enveloped his pulse gently between his lips, growing warmer and wetter with his mouth. He placed his other hand on Zagreus' waist, running his hand along it gently, caressing the warm skin aching for his touch.

He pulled away, and Zagreus' hands followed to latch on to him, his arms wrapping around Achilles neck and pulling him back in to bring him face to face.

His eyelashes were soft and wet around his weeping eyes; their tears flowing down his temples and into his ears to gather along the edge of their shells, dripping into his tousled hair.

“Don't go.” he whimpered.

“I wont.” Achilles reassured, eyes wrinkling as he smiled. “I've just something for you, if you'd like all of me.”

Zagreus' chest heaved as he took in a shuddering breath, lips firming as he nodded eagerly. Achilles slipped away from him, the prince's hands keeping their touch on him until he was out of reach. Achilles reached over to the edge of the bed, grabbing what had been tossed there earlier.

He uncorked it, pouring its contents into his hand, letting it warm in his palm before slicking it on his cock slowly, parting his lips into a light sigh. Zagreus' leaned up on his forearms, watching with baited breath as his mentor gently worked himself to his full, aching girth. Achilles poured more oil into his palm and cupped it carefully as he came back in to push Zagreus back into the bed.

Zagreus nodded his consent before Achilles could ask for it yet again.

Achilles let the oil dribble over his fingers, the liquid dripping over Zagreus' thighs as his mentor put his hand between them and against Zagreus' entrance. The prince bit his lip as the first slipped in, but relaxed quickly despite how violently his body trembled. The second elicited a tiny whine, but his body was eager and willing for it. Achilles worked him gently, allowing him to adjust.

“There's more yet, lad. Will you be alright?” Achilles asked.

Zagreus bit his lip and nodded.

Achilles slid his third finger in slowly, and Zagreus body took it eagerly. Achilles placed his hand on Zagreus' shoulder, keeping another point of contact as he spent the time to stretch the prince until he was keening and pushing back against his fingers.

He removed them, the oil squelching quietly, and he placed his wet hand on Zagreus' hip, soothing along the bone with his thumb.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly. Zagreus whimpered quietly as he nodded, his eyes large and pleading as he stared back at his mentor.

Achilles pushed in slow, achingly slow, taking his time to watch the prince's mouth part wide as he struggled to keep eye contact, the urge to throw his head back trying to overtake him. Achilles groaned quietly as he went deeper, cheeks flushing as pleasure started to bloom through his groin.

He sighed once fully sheathed, and he paused as he continued to stroke Zagreus' hip.

Zagreus was gasping and shuddering as he stared at Achilles with unseeing eyes, his mind and body too preoccupied with adjusting to the feeling of the man inside of him.

Achilles waited until his eyes refocused on him.

“May I?” he asked.

“Yes.” Zagreus answered, the word almost unintelligible as his voice cracked into a whine.

Achilles leaned in, pushing Zagreus' weight to rest on the small of his back as he curled his body inward with him. He placed his arms beside Zagreus and pulled out, not fully, and thrust gently back into him. Zagreus let out a small noise of discomfort, trying to relax as Achilles set himself into a slow rhythm; keeping himself as deep inside the prince as possible while still providing the friction they both needed.

Zagreus' noises grew soft and sweet, and his face flushed beautifully as Achilles filled him, each of his thrusts intending to give the prince as much contact, as much pleasure, as possible.

Zagreus wrapped his legs around Achilles and broke out into loud, heart-wrenching sobs.

“...Dad...” he trilled, bawling as Achilles pinned his arms beside his head, threading their fingers together.

“I'm here, lad.” Achilles cooed.

Zagreus' cries came out freely, pouring out his heart as the man he loved rocked him into his bed. His body was engulfed in a heat he wished would claim him whole, enveloping him in it's tender, overwhelming embrace. It grew and grew, spreading through his fingers and down his arms, blooming through his core and running into his chest.

Achilles was breathing heavily as he kept his slow and steady pace, keeping the sex as intimate as possible as the prince expressed his relief; finally, after all these years, finding a reprieve from his emptiness. Finally receiving the touch he had craved for so long.

Zagreus' cries bled into moans of bliss as he grew close, and Achilles groaned through a slack, open mouth; his breath coming in more ragged and unsteady.

“D...ad..” Zagreus whined as he came, squeezing Achilles' hands tightly as he pressed his head into his bed, mouth open in a strained, messy moan. Achilles was right on his heels, gasping and curling inward as his body seized and he filled the prince with his seed.

Zagreus wept, but he looked sated; peaceful. Achilles leaned in to kiss him softly, albeit a bit messily.

Achilles pulled out of Zagreus and rolled onto his side, drawing the prince in close against him. Zagreus buried himself in the crook of Achilles neck, sliding his hands over his chest as Achilles wrapped his arms around him to hold him as he wept softy.

“It's alright lad. I'm here.” Achilles soothed as he rubbed circles into the prince's back.

\--

“Did you tend to the prince?” Patroclus asked Achilles when they next had the chance to join each other in the gardens of Elysium. Achilles nodded, staring into the river Lethe as Patroclus busied himself with the pile of flowers in his lap.

“I did. It went well.” he said, though his smile faltered briefly before continuing, “...he...called me Dad during.” Patroclus rose his brow in mild surprise.

“Did I not say you were his surrogate father?” he said smugly, finishing his flower crown and placing it on Achilles' head. “How do you feel about that?”

“I'm not sure.” Achilles answered simply. The two of them both turned as the rustle of grass alerted them to another presence entering the garden.

“Oh, speak of the godling.” Patroclus said, rising to his feet and offering his hand to Achilles.

Zagreus' peaked around the garden, perking up as he spotted Achilles and Patroclus. He jogged up to them; skin flush, bright and full of life.

“Hello Sirs.” he greeted, beaming a smile up at Achilles. Patroclus rose his brows.

“You look well.” he stated. Zagreus blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I...am, thanks to you, Achilles.” he said shyly.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Achilles said, smiling down at the prince. Zagreus hopped between his feet and bit his lip, something clearly still on his mind.

“I'm courting someone, and they're becoming open to touch, so...hopefully I won't get that bad again.” he explained, his cheeks flushing lightly. Achilles placed his hand on Zagreus' shoulder.

“I'm happy for you, lad.” he said, giving the prince's shoulder a squeeze, “But if you find yourself needing me again, so long as it's okay with your lover, I'll be here for you.”

Zagreus threw his arms out and wrapped them around Achilles in a tight hug, snuggling his head into his chest.

“Thanks dad.” he said quietly. He stiffened once he realized his mistake, but relaxed as Patroclus started to laugh.

“Did I not tell you?” he teased, placing an arm around his lover. Achilles chuckled, almost able to feel the blush taking over Zagrerus as he hid in his arms.

“Anytime.” Achilles promised as he gave in, ruffling Zagreus' hair and skewing his laurel.


End file.
